ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Gabe Owens
Agent Owens is a character in the series, Mutant Drake. Appearance Owens has the appearance of an adult male with brown hair curved over his forehead and brown eyes. He wears a forest green jacket with brown elbow pads on top of a brown sweater over a white buttoned shirt with the collar sticking out of the sweater collar, brown pants with brown knee pads and military combat boots. He also wears a back sheath which usually contains two blades. Because his jacket gets torn in Aftershock, he now wears a longer coat with a darker green color and a different sheath for his blades, which now comes over his torso as opposed to his back. Personality Owens has a calm yet somewhat grim personality. He takes things very seriously and never lightly even if they're as little as jokes. He tends to approach situations carefully and with strategy as well as tactics. While he does seem to have little tolerance for people, he does show his respect for his co-workers. After being rescued and forgetting his past, he becomes unnerved and feels as if he lost himself. When his memories come back to him, he returns his usual self however lighter than before and more open to those around him. Powers and Abilities Owens has adolescent training, special agent skills and experience on the job which, not only, grants him with military tactics, strategies and specialized moves but also agility and master swordsmanship. He also carries two blades on him which serve as powerful weapons in his hands. Weaknesses While being Human and having dormant Nanogenes, Agent Owens is exposed to threats that would injure, wound and even kill people. Biography Childhood Although his true origins are unknown, Owens was raised by Japanese villagers on the island of Ukeire. As a kid, he felt different from the others and found his place with the help of his step-brother, Akio, and his mentor, Ikuo Masaki. He often ran off and played games with Akio. Growing Up As he grew, Owens trained with Akio under his mentor's teachings and was eventually chosen to have the Samurai legacy passed onto him. Attack on Ukeire One night, Owens' village was attacked by a ninja clan known as the Kobura Clan. While he was insisted by Akio to help him get the villagers safe, he could not let the guards and his mentor fall to their enemies. He went to the wall, surrounding the village, and saw his mentor defeat the last of the guards, having been working for the Kobura Clan for quite some time. When offered to join him, Owens declined and fought against Ikuo however it was Akio that saved his life from Ikuo's blade by taking the hit himself. In Akio's name, he defeated Ikuo but they were separated when the village fell apart from the aftershock of a distinct earthquake. Owens then retrieved the fallen body of Akio, buried him and kept his sword after promising to finish the fight. During the Incident After spending a year on the island, alone, Owens saw the effects of the Incident unfolding as the sky rippled and mutated the crew of a near by ship. Owens then swam to the boat and slain the Mutants on board, saving the life of a government woman named May Harper. He then offered to help her survive on the island. According to May, afterwards, she was called in to come back to the states to help deal with the effects of the Incident. She offered Owens a place by her side and he accepted. Working in the MCA At first, Owens had worked with May closely in whatever government faction she was apart of. When the MCA formed and she became Director, Owens became one of her top Agents. Together, they worked to cease the Mutant attacks and protect the population. Years later, Owens received a reputation among the MCA Officers and is respected among the ranks. He spent five of the years in the MCA dedicated to training Drake, the MCA's secret weapon and reports to his Harper on his progress from time to time. When Drake decides to sneak out and deal with the assaults that Owens was tending to, he confronts him and warns Drake to stay in line. When the New Age comes about, Owens to put in charge of monitoring Drake closely as he is put into the field. The two work together through various MCA missions and he offers advice on Drake's issues, in order to keep his focus on the mission at hand. When Ryden is defeated, Owens tends to his MCA duties and helps clean up after Ryden's assault. He also assists with the rebuild of the MCA Headquarters and goes on MCA missions in the meantime. Abduction During one of his missions during MCA's rebuild, Owens was abducted along with several other MCA Officers by a group of Mutants known as the Xyrions. During this time, he along with the other Officers with him were cloned by the Xyrions. The location of the original Gabe Owens is unknown but his clone remained on board the Xyrion base until he was later rescued by Drake, Kate, John, Skye Walker and Jack Ralter. The clone remained unconscious after his rescue for nearly two days until he woke from his apparent coma. Returning to Society After being properly treated and diagnosed by MCA medics, Owens was released as he was physically well however he felt unnatural, as if he had lost himself in some way. While he did remember those he works with, like May and Drake, he did have trouble remembering other details like his past. Feeling distraught and unaccepted by others, he asked to take his leave from the MCA in order to clear his mind and regain himself. For about a month, he resided in Muir Woods, struggling with constant flashes of what the Xyrions have done to him and flashes of his past coming back to him. He then encountered Ikuo who had gotten word of Owens' location from the Kobura Clan's intelligence. The two battled as Owens' memories continued to come back to him. Once the battle was won, Owens chose to spare his life, not out of mercy but rather pity. Afterwards, he started to feel complete again and continued to do missions for the MCA as an Agent, once again. The Xyrion Invasion While Owens had continued to complete missions in the MCA, he fell under the control of the Xyrion Leader in multiple occasions, carrying out secret tasks before returning to his usual state of mind, unaware of what he had done. These tasks ranged from moving Xyrion experiments from MCA holding to many others. On June 8th, the Xyrion Leader had taken full control over the Owens clone and commanded it to disable both Drake and the MCA Helicarrier, while delivering Subject SCV22 to the Xyrion Leader and retrieving the weapon that was used to destroy Ryden Kurtzman. While he had managed to retrieve the device and deliver Jake Lincoln, Owens was caught in the crash while fighting Drake and the Director, causing him to fall unconscious. He was rescued by the Director and taken to the Manhattan Outpost where John managed to remove the Xyrion Leader's influence from the clone's mind, allowing him to regain control and remember everything that happened to him. Using this new clarity, he gave up the details for the Xyrions' invasion of Earth. Post-Invasion Later that day, the invasion had commenced, causing chaos and destruction across the city. Owens and the Director boarded a Jumpjet and got involved in the fight to reclaim the city against the Xyrions. When the invasion subsided, Owens informed the Director that he wanted to search for the original Gabe Owens and May agreed to go with him; both of them leaving their positions at the MCA. Relationships Family Biological Parents Little is known about Owens' real parents. Ikuo Masaki Ikuo had not only taught Owens as he grew but raised him like a father and a mentor. Owens saw him as someone to look up and respect until he had betrayed his people and joined the Kobura Clan. Owens was conflicted upon hearing this but felt it was honorable and right to stand against Ikuo for betraying his village. While Owens was against Ikuo out of justice, it quickly turned to rage and vengeance when Ikuo killed Akio, who died saving Owens' life. After years of not seeing each other, we they had battled again, Owens chose to spare Ikuo's life rather than let vengeance take its course, though he was not in his right mind that day, he chose a different path out of pity for Ikuo. Akio Masaki Owens and Akio were the greatest of friends as they had played together as children and trained together when they had grown older. Akio shown Owens around the island and the village, acting as a brother and a friend when he felt out of place. Even when Owens had gotten the role that he and Akio both trained for, Akio was supportive of Owens and Owens shown his respect for Akio and their friendship afterwards. When Akio was slain in battle, Owens was filled with rage and sought revenge for his death, doing so out of brotherhood rather than friendship. When the battle was over, he swam to recover his fallen body and buried it, taking Akio's sword and continued on, hoping to honor him at a later time. Friends May Harper While their friendship isn't as obvious, it shows when the two connect, having shared experiences and spent plenty of time together. While May tries to better Owens, he does his best to keep May leveled. He seems loyal to her and addresses her different from anyone else, with a more personal touch. Love Interests Other Drake At first, Owens did not support Drake but he was put in charge of training him. For years, they've trained and gotten a better understanding of each other however Owens was there professionally and made it clear. He was against Drake's rebellious nature and warned the Director about him. However, he did try to keep Drake out of trouble, reminding him of the rules and trying to make him understand. After Mutants were revealed in New York, Drake and Owens had started working together, stopping Mutant attacks and continued their training practices however Owens was still against Drake's attempts to connect with the outside world whether it'd be through friends or just spending time outside of their buildings. Their beliefs clashed several times but their understanding for each other helped overcome it. While Drake started warming up to Owens, it did take Owens some time before he starting giving Drake advice on more personal things. After he was rescued by Drake, he figured he'd be more open around him. John While he did offer a position in the MCA after seeing his research had helped Drake, Owens felt like John did not take the job seriously and was not as prepared for the role. The two conflicted from time to time but started to warm up to each other later on. Kate Owens absolutely did not like Kate and her presence in Drake's life. He felt she was a threat to the MCA as she was based in media and could report all their secrets through Drake. Offended, Kate would often rebel at him which would not essentially care. While they seem to be on good terms now, there is still some hidden tension between the two. Hank Mertens Owens and Mertens seem to get along with each other, more or less. It seems to be a work relationship type of thing where they, not only know each other but comment on their quirks and perks. Their relationship seems based on respect for one another and they might even be considered as work-friends. Appearances Mutant Drake *A Rainy Day (First Appearance) *City of Change *Deep Below *Night of the Living Mutant *Research *Personal *Blake *Manhunt *Outage *Crawling Terror *Into the Storm Part 1 *Into the Storm Part 2 *Rescue *Reconnaissance *Aftershock *Mutant City *Idols *The Invasion Part 1 *The Invasion Part 2 Trivia *While coming off as a grim and serious character, Owens was originally just supposed to be a calm individual, treating things without emotion and with professionalism. *As seen in Blake, Owens does not like to be called a ninja. **This was explained in the episode, Aftershock, as actual ninjas destroyed his home. *Owens was the second person to have flashback scenes in the show; the first and main person to do so is Drake. Gallery Owens.png|Owens in the MCA Manhattan Outpost Category:Characters Category:Mutant Drake Category:Mutant Drake Characters Category:MCA Category:Sword Users Category:Males Category:Humans Category:User:Brandon 10 Category:Human Males Category:Clones